Recently, as sense of environmental consideration is growing, techniques to reduce power consumption of load are proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Then, in order to reduce an accumulated amount of power supplied from a grid in a prescribed period equal to or smaller than a prescribed amount of power, techniques to present a list of loads including power consumption of the loads to a user have been proposed.